


Thunder

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [22]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity





	Thunder

Prompt: Thunder  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer  
Pairing: Parker/Eliot Spencer

As another clap of thunder echoed through their apartment Parker squeaked and snuggled closer to him. He tightened his embrace and gently stroked her hair.

"Its okay darlin', you're safe here." He murmured soothingly.

She nodded and relaxed slightly. "I know, El. I know, always."


End file.
